Firefly
by OctobersLullaby
Summary: Natsu had to thank her. For her bravery, courage, and ingenuity. Lucy on the other hand thought she was useless and weak. But she was wrong. And the dragon slayer knew she had to be taught that. That she was the hope to everyone's flame. 'There's a firefly lose tonight better catch before burns this place down.' -One Shot, 2 Parts. Nalu Song Fanfic-


**Hello everyone and welcome to this 2 part one shot. I hope you enjoy this cause I did spend half of a whole week doing this. I've been recently told that I'm great at making Song fanfics since im actually pretty good at writing them. Many song fics i usually read now a days have Natsu singing to Lucy or Lucy singing to Natsu etc... But i can never imagine our dragon slayer singing a song to his beloved let alone expressing himself in that type of matter... I MEAN COME ON! THIS is Natsu dragneel were talking about. But i could see Lucy singing a few tunes her self though. With writing song fan fics its a pretty hard thing to do since everyone knows how the salamander is with his dunder headed self -.-' (sweat drops) I hope you all enjoy this 2 part fan fic. At some moments Natsu will be out of character due to the fact its hard to make a song fan fic EXACTLY in his character :D**

**ARIGATO! ENJOY PLZ ALERT ME, REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFICS THANKS.**

* * *

Neither knew what had happened or how they ended up in this predicament. One fine moment their dancing along to a slow tempo song. The next their tripping over each others feet falling to the soft green grass right below them. Their hard breathing erratic, shallow even. Stomach and hearts pressed to one another sending their senses to over drive. Bright onyx eyes boring into dark brown ones, both wide in surprise. With every rise and fall of their chests only added more and more pressure to what was really happening. Natsu Dragneel had fallen on top of Lucy Heartfilla.

The celestial wizard knew very well the place they were in. Boy on top of girl. Moon shinning brightly in the night sky. Soft romantic music in the back ground, could only mean one thing. _He had to kiss her_. Her heart quickened at the very thought of them making out under the stars. Of course never had she experience this wonderful moment before. But she had read _many_ romance novels to be able to know what was going to happen next.

That's when her sudden rush of hope faded. This was _the _Natsu Dragneel were talking about. Her heart ached at this. Why? Out of all the guild members that were in the guild. Why did it have to be him? The dunder head of the group. The most clueless yet immature person maybe in all of Fiore. Something deep in her wanted a response for these questions but the only answer that came up was, '_Why not him?_'

Lucy's head simply fell to the side. She couldn't stand it anymore, the hard yet quietly shocked expression he was giving her was too much. She knew that he could never probably give back the feelings she was trying to show him. The celestial mage suddenly wanted to disappear and never be seen again. Knowing this information was heart breaking as small tears formed in her eyes.

Why couldn't she just rewind time to five minutes ago when they were just friends dancing with one another. No awkwardness. No worries. Just _them._

~0~

"Come on Luce!"

The pink haired dragon slayer tugged at her arm, dragging her off to a desolate area. Away from the guilds out-door night party.

"Natsu~ Where are we going?"

Lucy whined wanting to stay with the rest of the guild. After the whole Key of the starry sky incident, the guild decided to celebrate on behalf of saving not only Magnolia city but Lucy as well.

"Ha ha you'll see..."

This suddenly made the blonde panic. Usually out of plain excitement he would just go out and tell her where they would be going. And many times any surprise from the dragon slayer would end up with something being destroyed. But the bright smile he flashed oh so quickly at her made the mage calm a bit.

Pushing and weaving their way through bushes and large shadowy trees. Natsu finally stopped at a small barren part of a cliff. The large fissure was looking out towards a sea of oak trees. And just above it, if you were to venture out any further you might fall off the face of the planet. Was the canvas of the beautiful night sky. Lucy's eyes sparkled like the stars themselves, never had she seen something so majestic in her life. The milky way splayed out, while stars danced in the celebration of this oh so wonderful night.

"Do you like it?"

Natsu quickly turned around facing his partner. Hoping she had liked the surprise she was given.

"Like it... I love it! Where did you ever find such a place?"

The blonde gaped. The dragon slayer chuckled to her shocked expression. Completely happy with his success of giving her such a wonderful gift.

"Ha ha I knew you'd like it! Well sometimes I would come here to just... think."

Lucy almost burst out with laughter. Natsu... thinking? That's like saying that dragon slayer never get's motion sickness. But soon following that his facial expression crunched up. He was being dead serious.

"Well what do you think about?"

The celestial wizard pressed on.

Natsu gave her a sad look one full of pain and remorse. Breaking eye contact he sat down near the edge of the cliff. Many would panic at the thought of the edge collapsing or him simply falling off. But this _was_ Natsu. You could practically throw boulders at the guy and he still wouldn't be fazed by it.

"Everything I guess... Hasn't it ever crossed your mind that your meant for something more like you have a roll to fill and yet you don't know what it is. I don't know why but ever since we first came back from Tenroujima I've felt that feeling even stronger than before."

Lucy was completely shocked. This was the most she got Natsu to ever say anything meaningful other than those heartfelt speeches he gave the enemy during a battle.

"When did you first start feeling these... 'Feelings'"

Lucy continued trying to pry more information out of him.

"I guess it all started when..."

Natsu gulped loudly, sweat forming on his brow. His eyes flashed back and forth to her and the night sky. The blonde could clearly see he was to nervous to say anything.

"When what Natsu?"

The female mage spoke in a low yet soft tone, trying not to force the dragon slayer to much.

Onyx eyes blinked back to meet with her chocolatey brown ones. _"Never mind, forget I said anything... Let's just enjoy the time we have now."_ Natsu pulled off one of his heart stopping grins, clearly wanting to avoid the conversation.

Lucy gave the salamander a sad look she knew he wanted to dodge the question but knowing he felt uneasy made her feel uncomfortable as well. _"What ever you say Natsu..."_

"Hey you know what? Now that I think about it. It's kinda been like nine maybe even eight years since you've join the guild."

The dragon slayer rubbed his chin at the thought.

"Now that you mention it. With the whole time skip thing we have been together for a long time haven't we?"

"Ha ha ha yea!"

Both mages laughed. Although Lucy did have to give props to the dragon slayer for changing the conversation in a matter of seconds, he really was a pro at being dense.

"Hey Luce. I have a question. Haven't you ever wondered how our lives would be like if we never got stuck in that time sphere..."

Natsu grinned, just thinking of the thought of him already under Igneel's oh so loving and warm wing once again.

"Yea I've actually had... I would have done things SO much more differently."

"Really like how?"

The fire mage cocked his head slightly, curious to what his partner would say.

"Well for sure I would have gotten to spend more time with my father. Every time I think about it, there's a small pang in my chest. I maybe would have also collected all of the 12 zodiacs already... But the biggest thing about this whole time jump was us leaving everyone at the guild for 7 long years... I mean to tell you the truth if you all left me alone for seven years. I would be not only lonely but heartbroken. You guys are my one and only family left."

Lucy frowned, continuing on with her sad rant.

"I mean I know its sounds cheesy but its true. Ever since I lost my mother, father, and even my little sister just recently. You and the guild were there for me. I guess the reason I always cry when you all battle, It's cause I'm shedding the tears you all can't shed. And when I smile when you all frown it's cause I want you all to feel happy again. And I know you'll all win any battle you conquer so that's how I believe there's always a brighter future."

Lucy sighed, letting that big heavy weight off her shoulders. The blonde always thought that she would pour something like this on Levy. But never did she think she would share something this big with Natsu. I mean he _is _her best friend. But the fact is that many times he wouldn't listen or he would just ignore her.

"You incredible... You know that?"

The dragon slayer grinned brightly, showing off his sharp canine like teeth.

"The way you talk.. I guess you can say it's what gives me hope to keep going forward. But not only me but the whole guild. That's what makes you so... amazing."

Natsu clearly bragged about his amazing partner. Although Lucy didnt want to admit it at that point she felt a huge confidence boost.

"Arigato Natsu..."

The blonde blushed heavily.

"I know I'm not one to do this but I thought I could lighten the mood. You know the type of 'I saved you, congratulations you still alive treat'."

Natsu chuckled bashfully, getting up from his recent spot and dusting himself off.

Lucy giggle a bit herself knowing the fire mage had gone back to his brash yet oblivious ways. Although she did enjoy the conversation they had. It really did lighten things up.

Watching him walk over into the dark woods. The key holder stood there baffled as to what he was doing. Shortly afterwards bush's rustled to where he last left. Coming out to the barren part of land that was at the cliff side he brang along with him a wierd looking device.

"A radio lacrima?

" The blonde analyzed it by its old rugged features. By the looks of it, it needed a lot of work done. Even the magic lacrima looked like it had some bits chipped here and there.

"Yea... I've been saving it for a special occasion."

The pink haired boy responded, settling the magic device to the side. With one hand a glown red, he lightly touched the Lacrima crystal. Like an old record player it started off with a bit of static but it played clearly a soft acoustic tune. At first it seemed like the instrumentalist was testing out a few cords to get the right tune but it sounded heavenly either way.

"May I have this dance?... That's how guys say it, right?"

Natsu broke the silence between the both of them first. Extending out a nervous hand to his partner.

"Haha yes Natsu. You said it right."

~0~

I fell in love.

Next to you.

~0~

She slid her hand into his. Feeling his rough rugged hands slid against her moisturized ones. The nice warm he was giving off with his body heat enveloped her own. The cold breeze was soon forgotten. She could have guessed it was from his own doing since he after all it is a fire Mage. But that's what she loved. All she needed was to be next to him, that alone was a blessing.

~0~

Burning fire's.

In this room.

~0~

Although she knew he was a fire that can never be tamed. She enjoyed this moment between them, as they started their slow tempo dance. One hand in his, the other on his shoulder. His hand in hers, the other on her waist. For some reason she felt like she was in a room full of people watching her dance with Natsu. But the trees were there surrounding's keeping them in a safe haven all of their own.

~0~

It just fits light and smooth.

Like my feet.

In my shoes.

~0~

'_Dont step on her feet! Dont step on her feet!' _Was the constant mantra I repeated over and over in my head. Alright so I wasn't the most majestic of dancers. But I was no ballerina either.

'Although I did want to get closer to her than this. It feels like this big gap of air is keeping us apart... I have to get closer.'

Doing so Natsu pulled Lucy closer to his chest. With his dragon like hearing he could hear her gasp a bit, probably startled by this sudden change of pace. '_That's better...' _The dragon slayer sighed content.

It became apparent to him that she felt strangely... right in his arms. Like she belonged there fitting perfectly into place in a complex puzzle piece. He did save her various of times with his will and strength alone, but why did it feel different now?

~0~

Little one lie with me.

Sew your heart to my sleeve.

~0~

Feeling her adjust slightly, she let go of his hands. Letting her arms snake their way around his neck. Lucy looked up to Natsu with smile on her face. She giggled as the dragon slayer danced awkwardly with his both hands at his side.

"What's so funny? Isn't this how guys are supposed to do it?"

The fire mage looked down to the beautiful blonde.

"Ha ha ha kinda... You just need a little bit of help."

Bringing one of her arms back down again, she guided his hands to where they were supposed to be. Carefully placing both of his hands on to her hips.

Lucy rested her head against his ample chest. _"Perfect." _

"D-Do all girls do this with guys?"

Natsu asked timidly, strange for his usual grin and confident self.

"Yea... It's so the girls can hear the guys heart beat."

"Heart beat? Why do they need to hear it?"

The blonde slightly laughed at this, _"My mom use to tell me. No matter how brave a man is on the outside, they still have a fast yet scared beating heart on the inside. Waiting for a girl with a heart as quick as his own to share the love he has waiting to come out." _

"So... what your mom was trying to say was that when a man finds this women. His heart will explode?"

Lucy snorted, _"No you idiot. Its about finding the one you know you'll be with for the rest of your life..." _

The pink headed mage rolled his eyes. Scoffing a bit he cockly said in his own inside voice _'I knew that... duh._'

~0~

Well stay quiet underneath.

Shooting stars.

If it helps you sleep.

~0~

After that short conversation things became a bit awkward between the two. Lucy, being the one who was just enjoying the sweet silence of the night. While Natsu, wanted to talk it up a bit more. You know to break this wierd silence between them.

"Hey Luce there's something I've been meaning to tell you..."

Natsu trembled a bit. Never in his whole life has _the_ salamander shook in his shoes.

About to open his mouth again he was interrupted by Lucy who said, _"Oi look a shooting star!" _The blondes small digit of a finger traced the starry sky pointing directly to the flying object.

"Quick make a wish."

Quickly lifting her head from her dance partners chest she closed her eyes. Mumbling soft incoherent words even the dragon slayer couldnt even understand especially with his highly trained ears.

Natsu just smiled down to the little wizard, _"You're such a wierdo."_

"No i'm not..."

"You know your not really good at come backs whenever I say that. Usually i'm expecting a big blow to the head by now."

Lucy cracked open her eyes and looked up to the pink haired teen. _"I so do have one! And its pretty good."_

"Well then, lets hear it."

"Without this weirdo in your life. Your life would be boring... How's that?"

'Took her long enough to figure it out...

' Natsu grinned down to Lucy giving her an amazingly bright smile. Maybe even brighter than the stars themselves that night.

~0~

Hold me tight don't let me breathe.

Feeling like you won't believe.

~0~

"What's with the smirk?"

The blonde pouted like a child, with a rather faint blush playing on her cheeks.

"That was more like a complement. Rather than then rude come back I was expecting from you."

Natsu chuckled slightly, the smile he was wearing still there.

"**Well if you want an insult then**'

The celestial wizard stopped in mid sentence, as the salamander squeezed her tightly against him. I mean who else would want to continue talking at a moment like this? Not only was she caught completely off guard, but this was the guy she had a crush on ever since that fateful day at the Hargeon Port.

"Arigato-na Lucy."

"But I didn't do anything? Why the sudden thanks?"

Lucy questioned, mumbling slightly against his broad chest.

" 'cause I owe you one. You may not know it but those type of things cheer me up. I'm not really the type of guy to express any feeling's to others. But I feel like a sense of gratitude to which you. Like I owe you something. Sounds strange doesn't it?"

* * *

**LOL I tried so freaking hard to stay with his character... Its been such a long time since ive wrote any fanfics about these two I guess im losing my touch. :..D Part 2 coming on 2/13/13 and chapter 2 of seven deadly sins coming up on 2/13/13 as well! THANK YOU!**


End file.
